


Unrestrained

by levitatethis



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Community: firstclass100, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In troubling times a bit of fun goes a long way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrestrained

**Author's Note:**

> Written for firstclass100  
> Prompt: Challenge 30 - Levity

 

Music blaring; Charles laughs, spinning Moira around the makeshift dance floor, narrowly missing Sean doing a stationary shuffle.

The impromptu party was Raven’s idea after weeks of intense training and stress over the dark political situation. Initially Charles wasn’t sure (and Erik’s flat expression didn’t help) but the kids insistence set the wheels in motion.

Over Moira’s shoulder he catches Erik’s eye. Flushed and grinning, Charles calls out but Erik raises his drink as a polite brush off. Not one for rejection, Charles says, “You don’t know what you’re missing!”

Erik’s eyes sparkle as he replies, “I prefer the view.”

 

 

 


End file.
